Memento Mori
by Viero D. Eclipse
Summary: Lee Jinki, seorang ilmuwan muda yang bekerja di bawah instansi pemerintah. Takdirnya seolah masuk ke dalam dimensi enigma tatkala ia harus meneliti 'Lucifer', seonggok eksistensi pembunuh dengan kemampuan telekinetik terkuat di dunia. OnJong/JongYu/OnewxJonghyun, BL, Dark-fic, Chara-death. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Prologue: Memoria

**A/N: **Fic OnJong multichap baru saya~ Kali ini temanya ngedark. Terinspirasi dari Elfen Lied. Dan sekedar ngingetin aja karena seringkali banyak pertanyaan soal siapa seme dan siapa uke di pairing ini. Semua fic OnJong buatan saya selalu Onew yang jadi seme dan Jonghyun ukenya.

Btw, chapter ini cuman prologue. Jadi isinya masih sedikit dan sangat ambigu. ^^

* * *

**Memento Mori © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Lee Jinki 'Onew', Kim Jonghyun, other K-Pop boyband's members.**

**Pairing: OnJong/JongYu (Lee Jinki 'Onew' x Kim Jonghyun)**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst/Tragedy**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Dark-fic, Chara-death, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, implisit bloody-scene, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

_**"No matter how much you think you love somebody, you'll step back when the pool of their blood edges up too close." – Chuck Palahniuk**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Memoria**

Gelap. Hitam. Pekat.

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

Statis.

Tak ada warna. Tak ada yang indah. Semu. Semuanya terasa semu. Terasa... mati.

_Craaaattt!_

Merah.

...

Darah.

"_Hyung? Kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku, 'kan?"_

Jeritan pilu menggema.

Darah.

Merah termuntahkan di mana-mana.

"_Aku tak butuh siapa-siapa, Hyung. Yang kubutuhkan hanya kau."_

Darah.

Kematian.

Mati.

Mati.

Mati.

"_Hyung? Mengapa kau tak muncul? Kau... masih hidup, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Kau pasti masih hidup. Mereka sudah berbohong. Ya, sekumpulan manusia keparat itu pasti sudah berbohong."_

Hening.

Kosong.

Hampa.

Sendiri.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Terlalu sakit.

"_Hyung? Kau dimana? Mereka semua sudah mati, Hyung. Tak perlu takut. Kau bisa keluar sekarang. Kita bisa bersama-sama lagi sekarang."_

Jasad.

Jasad.

Mati.

Darah.

...

Tersenyum.

"_Aku mencintaimu... hyung."_

.

.

.

"A-Ada apa ini? D-Dalam sekejap, kenapa banyak korban berjatuhan?"

"Aku tak salah dengar 'kan? Pu-Puluhan orang t-tewas di Seoul hanya dalam durasi sa-satu menit? Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya!"

"A-Aku... m-me-melihatnya—"

"Apa?"

"A-Aku melihat seorang anak! Se-Sesosok n_-namja_! Dia berada di tengah-tengah timbunan mayat itu! D-Dia melihatku seakan ingin membunuhku! A-Anak itu—"

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

"D-Dia... berlumuran darah—"

.

.

.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"C-Cepat pergi dari sini! D-Dia sudah gila! Kau akan mati! Kau akan mati di tangannya!"

"_N-Namja_ itu baru saja mematahkan leher seseorang! Dia juga sudah memporak-porandakan beberapa gedung di kota ini! _Namja_ itu benar-benar monster! Ah, ti-tidak—Dia iblis!"

"_Namja_ itu benar-benar iblis!"

.

.

.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin! _Namja_ itu berhasil menghadang peluru yang ditembakkan oleh para polisi! I-Ini sungguh tidak mungkin!"

"S-Sebenarnya siapa _n-namja _itu? A-Apakah dia manusia?"

"Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang ternyata benar! D-Dia benar-benar monster! Dia iblis!"

.

.

.

Iris.

Cokelat.

Terpejam.

Hitam.

Terbangun.

Cokelat.

Pekat.

Pekat.

Legam.

Kuning.

Emas.

...

Merah.

.

.

.

_BLAAAMM!_

Suara ledakan.

"Apakah kita berhasil membunuhnya?"

"E-Entahlah. _Namja_ itu sepertinya tidak merespon—"

"Bagaimanapun juga, monster itu harus segera dibinasakan! Eksistensinya hanya akan membuat dunia ini terancam bahaya!"

"S-Sepertinya kita berhasil! Ia benar-benar tak merespon!"

"Benarkah?"

Tawa.

Suara tawa terdengar.

Resonansi tawa lalim terus menggema.

Tatapan konspirasi.

"Hahaha! Ini benar-benar berita bagus!"

.

.

.

Hening.

Sakit.

Air mata.

Gugur.

Tangis.

Tangis.

Tangis.

Basah.

"_Hyung_..."

Darah.

"_Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu."_

Tersungkur.

"_Aku akan menemukanmu lagi."_

Gelap.

Hitam.

...

Terpejam.

.

.

Gugur.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Sebenernya saya masih rada parno publish multichap di sini. Sorry buat yang udh nungguin updetan Fanboy di Asianfanfic. Terpaksa fic itu saya pending dulu. Saya pengen fokus di fic ini. Rencananya sih nih fanfic bakalan kurang dari 10 chapter kok. Saya gak pengen panjang-panjang. Takutnya terbengkalai... ==a

Dan kalau semisal suatu saat fic ini dihapus ama admin FFn, silahkan cari di asianfanfic ya, saudara-saudara~ Hehehehe! :D

_Gomawo_ buat yang baca dan ninggalin review~ ^^


	2. Part 1: Occursus

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review! :D Prologuenya emang ambigu. Semoga chapter satu ini bisa sedikit memberi pencerahan! :)

* * *

**Memento Mori © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Lee Jinki 'Onew' (SHINee), Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), other K-Pop boyband's members.**

**Pairing: OnJong/JongYu (Lee Jinki 'Onew' x Kim Jonghyun)**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst/Tragedy**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Dark-fic, Chara-death, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Terinspirasi dari Elfen Lied, Bloody-scene, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**Here I stand, empty hands, wishing my wrists were bleeding. To stop the pain from the beatings." – Flyleaf**_

* * *

**Part 1**

**Occursus**

Panorama pinggir kota yang terbingkai dalam jendela sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam terlihat bergerak begitu cepat. Bersamaan dengan melesatnya laju mobil tersebut, rasa was-was semakin menguap dalam diri _namja_ yang tengah mengendarainya. Air muka _namja_ itu begitu serius. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kendali setir di hadapannya dengan begitu erat.

Sebuah radio _tape_ yang tengah menggemakan lagu klasik di kala itu, sejatinya tak cukup untuk menenangkan suasana hati sang _namja_. Ia terus saja mengemudikan mobilnya dengan begitu cepat. Sampai pada akhirnya, lampu lalu lintas membuatnya menghentikan laju mobilnya hanya dengan mempijarkan warna merah.

Dalam momen hening itu, atensinya lantas tertuju pada tumpukan berkas yang ada di kursi penumpang tepat di sebelahnya. Berkas-berkas dokumen yang dilapisi dengan sebuah map berwarna biru itu membuat sang _namja_ menghela napasnya. Siapa sangka dibalik map biru yang mengandung makna konservatif itu, ternyata tersimpan beberapa data-data milik seseorang yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang membacanya menjadi begidik ngeri.

_Namja_ itu lantas bersandar di bantalan kursinya sembari memijat keningnya yang sedikit nyeri. Sapuan rambut karamelnya terlihat acak-acakkan. Raut seriusnya kini bertransisi menjadi raut lelah. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, mengapa sebuah tanggung jawab yang begitu besar bisa dibebankan padanya?

Ah, tentu saja.

Sudah pasti sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar akan dibebankan padanya. Karena ia adalah Lee Jinki. _Namja_ muda berusia 22 tahun. Berwajah tampan. Berwibawa dan mengemban reputasi sebagai seorang dokter dan ilmuwan ternama yang begitu jenius di mata Korea.

Ah, tidak.

Tidak hanya di Korea saja. Namanya itu sudah mem_booming_ di beberapa belahan dunia. Ia bahkan bekerja di bawah instansi pemerintah. Kedudukannya itu sungguh tak bisa dianggap remeh. Lee Jinki merupakan satu dari ribuan manusia dengan kemampuan langka yang hanya akan muncul sekali dalam seratus tahun.

Sudah banyak projek penelitian yang ditangani oleh ilmuwan muda itu. Mulai dari projek penciptaan subtitusi bahan bakar minyak, penciptaan solusi untuk mengatasi dampak _global warming_. Bahkan, ia juga telah menemukan teori psikologi baru untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang yang memiliki penyakit mental dengan cara cepat tanpa perlu melakukan proses rehab dan sebagainya.

Namun, dari pengalamannya yang sudah pernah terjun di hampir berbagai bidang dalam projeknya, baru kali ini Jinki merasa gentar. Ia merasakan keraguan yang begitu tinggi. Ia bahkan merasakan ketakutan yang sedikit tak berdasar tatkala projek baru yang harus ia tangani kali ini begitu krusial dan mungkin sangat... berbahaya.

Memang, sebelumnya ia pernah melakukan projek yang berbahaya seperti menciptakan formula yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai senjata perang. Ia bahkan pernah menciptakan sebuah formula dalam sebuah bahan peledak dengan intensitas ledakan yang lebih parah dari bom nuklir sekalipun.

Namun dalam projek kali ini...

Ia harus meneliti sebuah obyek yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

_To: Dr. Lee Jinki_

_CODE: XX142-189S_

_Project Name: __**Lucifer**_

_Location: 134 Shinchon-dong, Seodaemun-gu, Seoul_

_Lucifer._

Menatap nama projek yang dicetak tebal di dalam surat perintah kerjanya itu sudah membuat Jinki paham bahwa projeknya itu bukanlah sebuah projek yang mudah. Bahkan sebaliknya. Mungkin projek ini merupakan projek terbesar dan paling berbahaya dalam sejarah hidup Jinki sebagai seorang ilmuwan. Ia tak disuruh untuk meneliti benda mati ataupun menemukan teori-teori baru tentang kehidupan.

Ia diperintahkan untuk meneliti eksistensi makhluk hidup.

Ia diperintahkan untuk meneliti manusia.

"Seorang psikopat yang memiliki kemampuan telekinetik terkuat di dunia dan telah membunuh ratusan orang di Seoul dalam insiden pembantaian massal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Apa kau yakin, kau mampu turut andil dalam projek ini, Jinki-_hyung_? Nyawamu bisa terancam."

Dan ia masih ingat jelas dengan peringatan Kim Kibum yang merupakan kawan baiknya sesama ilmuwan. Raut kawannya itu terlihat begitu panik dan pucat. Ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Jinki. Namun, sebagai ilmuwan yang bekerja dibawah instansi pemerintah, Jinki tentu tak memiliki wewenang untuk menolak projek itu.

_Namja_ berambut karamel itu benar-benar tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Doakan saja. Semoga Tuhan masih memberiku umur yang panjang, Kibum-_ah_. Hehehe..."

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, _Hyung_!" Dan ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas tentang betapa frustasinya Kibum saat itu. _Namja_ berambut pirang itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Menghunus Jinki dengan tatapan serius.

"Tak banyak mata dunia yang tahu dengan eksistensi telekinetik itu. Pemerintah dalam negara kita sudah menutupi kasus pembantaian massal itu dengan mengisukan bahwa kematian ratusan orang di Seoul disebabkan karena eksperimen formula bom yang gagal. Mereka sudah mengasingkan eksistensi itu dan mencoba untuk meneliti kemampuan telekinetik yang dimilikinya."

"Tapi, walau bagaimanapun juga, eksistensi pemilik kemampuan telekinetik itu juga manusia 'kan, Kibum-_ah_? Mengapa mereka justru menjadikannya sebagai obyek penelitian? Meskipun ia telah membunuh banyak orang, tetap saja ia tak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu." Jinki berpendapat serius. Dan ia hanya dapat membisu saat kawannya itu mengguratkan pernyataan yang begitu retoris.

"Ia sudah tak lagi dipandang sebagai manusia, _Hyung_. Ia sudah dipandang sebagai monster. Ia sudah dipandang sebagai iblis. Dan sejatinya, beberapa orang di dalam pemerintahan kita sudah terlalu buta dengan kekuasaan. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjadi penguasa dunia yang terkuat. Tak peduli jika hal itu dilakukan dengan cara kotor dan tidak berprikemanusiaan sekalipun."

Lampu lalu lintas telah memijarkan warna hijau. Jinki kembali melajukan BMWnya menuju ke tempat projek itu berada. Guratan frase yang diungkapkan Kibum benar-benar membuatnya sadar bahwa ia juga merupakan alat pemerintah untuk menjalankan rencana kotor mereka. Ia merupakan pion yang harus turut terbasuh dalam percikan dosa yang sudah mereka hasilkan.

Dan Jinki mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan realitas itu.

Jika memang projek ini diserahkan padanya secara penuh, maka _namja_ berambut karamel itu akan melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri.

Ia akan menunjukkan bahwa keadilan masihlah berlaku di dunia ini.

* * *

Gelap. Hitam. Pekat.

Hening.

Kedua mata itu terpejam. Raga terbelenggu dalam jeratan rantai bergerigi tajam. Tak ada sehelai kain pun yang menyelubungi dadanya. Hanya goresan luka, bekas sayatan, lebamnya cambukan, keringnya darah dan guratan memar yang menjadi penghias di tubuhnya itu.

Ada jeratan kabel yang menghubungkan raganya dengan beberapa alat kedokteran seperti sadapan elektrokardiograf. Bahkan sekujur tubuhnya juga terhubung dengan reaktor penstimulus sistem sensorik dan motoriknya. Figur itu benar-benar ingin tertawa. Buat apa kondisi kesehatannya diawasi jika setiap harinya, raga dari figur itu hanya dimandikan dengan siksaan dan taburan luka?

Figur itu tetap memejamkan matanya, saat ia merasa bahwa pintu penjara tempat ia disekap telah dibuka lebar. Figur itu tetap memejamkan matanya, saat ia merasa bahwa cahaya lampu yang tertidur telah dibangunkan kembali. Dan figur itu tetap memejamkan matanya saat eksistensi menjijikkan bernama manusia mulai mengarahkan atensi mereka pada sosoknya.

Eksistensi manusia... menjijikkan?

Ya. Mereka begitu menjijikkan. Mereka hanya bisa berbuat semau mereka. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan eksistensi lain. Tanpa mau memikirkan dampak dari apa yang sudah mereka perbuat.

Mereka begitu egois.

Dan figur bermandikan luka itu tak akan sudi digolongkan sebagai manusia. Tidak. Ia tak akan pernah sudi. Meski raga dan entitas yang ia miliki adalah entitas manusia, namun ia tak akan pernah mau diklaim sebagai makhluk sempurna itu.

Ia bahkan sudah terlalu jijik untuk menatap makhluk seperti mereka.

Terlalu jijik.

"Bagaimana progressnya? Apakah ia masih saja tak stabil?"

Suara seorang _namja_.

"Tiga hari ini, ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pemberontakan lagi, Dokter Yunho-_ssi_. Ia tetap diam dan tak lagi membuat kekacauan."

"Ah, jadi begitu. Baguslah. Aku tak ingin banyak korban berjatuhan lagi."

Oh... Dokter Yunho rupanya?

Figur itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

Meski kedua matanya terpejam, ia bisa merasakan bahwa sesosok dokter yang mengemban nama Yunho itu tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku, Lucifer. Kau tidak pernah tertidur sebelumnya."

Figur yang dipanggil dengan nama Lucifer itu mulai menyeringai. Hah! Lucifer katanya? Sebutan itu bahkan bukanlah nama aslinya. Lucifer hanyalah eksistensi gila yang tak stabil. Psikopat. Berdarah dingin. Seonggok iblis. Sesosok monster.

Sesosok monster... yang sudah membunuh ratusan manusia.

Apakah hanya itu pandangan mereka terhadap dirinya?

Figur itu benar-benar ingin tertawa.

Ia bukanlah eksistensi mengerikan bernama Lucifer. Tidak. Ia hanyalah sebuah eksistensi yang pernah hidup sebagai manusia biasa dan pernah memiliki impian yang besar.

Ia juga manusia.

Ia juga makhluk hidup yang bernyawa.

Namun, manusia jugalah yang sudah membuatnya berevolusi menjadi Lucifer. Entitasnya selalu dipandang rendah. Dijauhi, ditakuti, dibenci...

Dan bahkan... diludahi.

Ia diperlakukan layaknya sampah. Dan sekarang? Ia justru diasingkan dari mata dunia. Ia disekap di dalam sebuah laboratorium yang begitu menjijikkan. Ia diperlakukan seperti obyek penelitian. Dan ia yakin, kedudukannya tidaklah lebih rendah dari tikus-tikus eksperimen itu sendiri.

Sungguh ironis.

Tidaklah salah jika sang Lucifer menginginkan makhluk pembawa distopia itu musnah. Tidaklah salah jika sang Lucifer menuntut haknya untuk diperlakukan dengan adil. Hanya karena ia memiliki kelebihan yang sejatinya tak ingin ia miliki...

Kemampuan telekinetik.

Mengapa semua memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil hanya karena kemampuan itu?

Deretan gigi figur itu mulai tergertak rapat. Kedua mata yang sebelumnya terpejam kini telah terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Figur itu menatap sosok Yunho dengan pandangan tajam. Dan kedua iris cokelat itu perlahan-lahan berevolusi menjadi kuning.

"Pergi. Jangan ganggu aku."

Dan tak sampai hitungan detik, beberapa tabung dan peralatan lab yang ada di sekitar ruangan mulai melayang, menunggu perintah untuk segera dilesatkan pada sang target. Yunho hanya berdiri dengan tenang menatap itu. Tak ada kegentaran yang ia tampakkan sama sekali.

"Silahkan saja kau lemparkan benda-benda itu ke arah kami, Lucifer. Lab ini sudah terpasang dengan _suppressant. _Kau tak akan bisa melukai kami melebihi jarak enam meter."

_TRAAANG! CTAAAARRR!_

Beberapa gelas tabung dan peralatan lab mulai berjatuhan. Terlempar jauh dari meja lab dan tak mengenai Yunho sama sekali. Para asisten lab terlihat mundur dengan raut horor. Mereka semua takut tentu saja. Karena kekuatan telekinetik dari obyek penelitian mereka itu terlalu mengerikan.

Sudah ada beberapa orang ilmuwan yang meninggal hanya karena mereka membuat marah sang Lucifer. Mereka meninggal dalam keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan. Sekujur tubuh tertusuk dengan puluhan pisau lab. Dan sebagian ada yang terbunuh karena terkena benturan meja dan pecahan kaca yang dilempar oleh Lucifer.

Semenjak itulah, mereka mencari cara untuk menahan kekuatan telekinetik itu. Yakni dengan memasang alat bernama _suppressant_ yang mampu meredam jangkauan telekinetik itu dalam jarak beberapa meter.

Kedua iris kuning milik figur telekinetik itu semakin memicing. Beberapa peralatan lab kembali melayang di sekitarnya. Ia mencoba untuk melawan _suppressant_ yang terpasang di dalam lab. Getaran energi mulai terasa. Dan di saat itulah, Yunho beraut serius dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat.

Ilmuwan itu mengeluarkan sebuah alat pengendali _suppressant_ berbentuk _remote_ dari dalam sakunya. Ditekannya beberapa tombol di remote itu dan suhu ruangan pun perlahan menjadi panas. Daya _suppressant_ telah ditingkatkan. Dan hal itu membuat Lucifer mengerang sakit dan tak mampu mengendalikan kemampuan telekinetiknya.

"Aaaaarrgghh!"

_Traanng! Kraaatakk!_

Teriakan sakit menggema bersamaan dengan jatuhnya peralatan lab. Lucifer mengerang sakit. Kedua tangannya tampak mengepal dari rantai borgol yang menjeratnya. Napasnya memburu. Kedua mata kuningnya meredup menjadi cokelat. Menandakan bahwa daya telekinetik yang ia miliki semakin melemah dan menurun.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu. Seharusnya kau tak perlu memberontak sedari awal, Lucifer." Yunho memberi peringatan. Lucifer hanya melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah ilmuwan itu sebelum pada akhirnya ia terbatuk dan mulai memuntahkan darah. Menatap hal itu, Yunho pun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Sepertinya, memaksakan kemampuan telekinetikmu melebihi batas juga akan berdampak pada organ dalammu, ya? Sebaiknya kau jangan memaksakan dirimu jika tak ingin keadaanmu bertambah parah—"

"T-Tutup mulutmu! Aku tak butuh nasehatmu! Tubuh ini adalah tubuhku! Dan aku berhak untuk melakukan apa saja dengan diriku sendiri—Uhukkh—uughhh!" darah kembali termuntahkan. Lucifer hanya bisa kembali terbatuk dengan kerasnya. Yunho memandang miris.

"Kami tahu bahwa apa yang kami lakukan padamu memanglah salah. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kami memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjagamu tetap hidup. Kau adalah manusia. Sama seperti kami. Kau pasti juga memiliki limit—"

"J-Jangan sebut aku... s-sebagai... haahh... m-manusia! Aku bu-bukanlah makhluk... m-menjijikkan seperti... hhh... k-kalian...hahhh..." napas sang figur telekinetik semakin terengah. Dan panorama pilu itu semakin membuat Yunho merasa tak tega. Sejatinya dibalik semua ini, ia pun turut merasa berdosa. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Namun, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia bukanlah orang yang memiliki kuasa penuh untuk membuat sebuah perubahan.

"Cih! Kau bilang kami menjijikkan? Lihatlah dirimu sendiri! Kau bahkan terlihat seperti monster! Kau sudah berani membunuh ratusan orang yang tak bersalah! Kau pikir, kau itu makhluk suci, hah!"

_DUUUAAKKK!_

"Kkhhk—Aarrghh!"

"S-Shindong-_ssi_! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah!" Yunho hanya dapat terbelalak syok saat Shindong—salah satu dari rekan ilmuwannya—mulai melayangkan tendangan ke perut Lucifer. Obyek penelitian mereka itu tampak tersungkur ke bawah dengan muntahan darah yang kian membuncah.

Shindong pun memandang sinis.

"Hah! Monster ini berhak untuk mendapatkannya. Ia harus belajar bagaimana cara menggunakan mulutnya dengan baik!"

Yunho hanya terhenyak dengan hal itu. Menatap keadaan obyek penelitian mereka yang semakin tampak memilukan itu lantas membuat hatinya sedikit tergerak. Melangkahlah ia mendekati Shindong dan di jeratnya bahu rekannya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tak bisa menyakitinya seperti ini, Shindong-_ssi_! Ia benar-benar sudah terluka parah! Kondisinya semakin melemah! Jika seperti ini terus, ia bisa kritis! Ingatlah dengan tugas kita! Kita tak bisa membiarkannya mati begitu saja!" Bentakan itu membuat Shindong mendengus. Dan Yunho mulai lega saat rekannya itu memutuskan untuk diam dan mengalah. Sungguh, ia tak ingin melihat berbagai bentuk kekerasan lagi.

Yunho tak ingin mengesankan bahwa manusia memang merupakan makhluk yang jahat.

Ia tak menyalahkan Shindong. Ia paham betul mengapa rekannya bisa bertindak seperti itu. Itu karena beberapa rekan keluarga Shindong juga menjadi korban dalam pembantaian massal yang dilakukan Lucifer. Merasakan sakit hati dan dendam itu merupakan hal yang sangat wajar bagi _namja_ bertubuh sedikit gemuk itu.

Bahkan beberapa keluarga Yunho juga telah menjadi korban. Namun, ia sudah lama memaafkan tindakan Lucifer. Ia yakin, obyek penelitiannya itu tak akan menjadi seperti ini jika bukan karena perlakuan para manusia itu sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi, projek ini akan dipindah tangankan sepenuhnya pada _hoobae_ku, yakni Dokter Lee Jinki. Aku tak ingin beliau beranggapan bahwa kita telah melakukan prosedur penelitian yang ilegal. Aku tak ingin terjadi kekerasan lagi di dalam lab ini. Aku harap, kalian semua bisa mengerti."

Segenap tim ilmuwan yang berada di dalam lab hanya dapat terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho. Setelah mereka semua mengecek kondisi terakhir Lucifer dan dapat dipastikan bahwa obyek penelitian mereka itu baik-baik saja, kumpulan ilmuwan itupun lantas melangkah pergi meninggalkan lab.

Hening.

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu lab, kegelapan pun kembali menjadi panorama yang harus dipandang oleh Lucifer. Figur telekinetik itu lantas tertunduk. Tubuhnya menggigil. Bercak darah yang masih tersisa di dalam mulutnya hanya membuat rasa sakit kian terasa hebat. Ia tak mampu menahannya lagi.

Semuanya terasa semakin menyakitkan.

Basah.

Tak terasa, air mata pun mulai berguguran. Butirannya mengalir, membasahi kedua pipi dan lantas terjatuh membentur hamparan lantai. Kedua mata yang selalu memancarkan pandangan perlindungan diri itu kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Tak berdaya.

Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk hidup.

Figur penuh luka itupun hanya bisa menangis.

Menangis. Sembari membisikkan frase yang mampu membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini.

"_Hyung..."_

* * *

Laboratorium milik negara yang tengah ditapaki Jinki saat ini memang terlihat begitu besar dan megah. Tak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda janggal di dalamnya. Para staffnya menyambut ramah. Detail-detail dalam desain ruangan pun tampak sangat diperhitungkan meskipun hal itu bukanlah fokus bagi para ilmuwan yang akan meneliti temuan mereka di tempat ini.

Jinki hanya tersenyum sarkas.

Siapa sangka jika laboratorium yang terlihat begitu memukau itu ternyata hanyalah kamuflase untuk menutupi kebejatan negara?

Di tempat inilah projek bernama Lucifer itu diasingkan, menanti Jinki untuk segera diambil alih. Namun sebelum itu, Jinki harus menemui beberapa tim ilmuwan yang sudah pernah menangani projek ini sebelumnya. Ia harus benar-benar memahami projeknya itu secara konkrit dan jelas.

"Sudah ada tiga orang ilmuwan yang meninggal selama setahun terakhir ini. Lima orang asisten lab dari tim satu juga mengalami cedera karena terkena lemparan kaca. Terkadang, ia masih sering hilang kendali dan tak stabil. Kami sudah memasang _suppressant_ level 4 di dalam ruangannya."

"Separah itukah?" Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya skeptis. Salah seorang perwakilan tim mengangguk affirmatif. Yunho tampak melonggarkan kerah kemejanya dan mulai berdehem ringan untuk melegakan tenggorokannya.

"Walaupun kemampuan telekinetiknya begitu kuat, namun ia juga memiliki _limit_, Jinki-yah. Semakin sering ia menggunakan kemampuannya hingga di luar batas, tubuhnya akan semakin lemah dan kemungkinan besar akan terjadi kerusakan di dalam organ dalamnya. Sejauh ini, ia hanya memuntahkan darah. Tak ada tanda-tanda cedera di tubuh luarnya."

Jinki mengangguk mendengar itu. Dari sekumpulan tim ilmuwan yang saat ini berada di hadapannya, hanya Yunho saja yang memiliki kepercayaan penuh dari Jinki. Dua ilmuwan itu pernah bekerja sama dalam sebuah projek sebelumnya. Yunho adalah _sunbae_nya dan Jinki sangat menghormati itu.

Meski pada kenyataannya, Jinki sungguh terkejut dan tak menyangka bahwa _sunbae_nya itu juga turut terlibat dalam projek negara yang begitu krusial seperti ini. Namun, mengingat dengan kemampuan Yunho yang tak bisa dianggap remeh, maka sangat wajar jika badan pemerintah memilihnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pengawasan kesehatannya? Ia harus sering-sering dimonitor 'kan? Mengingat bahwa kondisinya yang sering tak stabil—"

"Kami sudah menghubungkan tubuhnya dengan beberapa alat seperti elektrokardiograf, alat penstimulus sistem sensorik dan motorik untuk berjaga-jaga jika kondisi tubuhnya drop total," jelas Shindong tegas. Jinki kembali mengangguk sembari menyangga dahinya.

"Dan asupan makanan?"

"Umm... kami tak pernah memberinya makanan dalam bentuk konkrit. Kami memberinya makan lewat cairan nutrisi yang kami sambungkan dengan infus tabung plastik."

"Cairan nutrisi?"

"Benar. Dia tak akan pernah mau memakan makanan yang kami sediakan. Terakhir kami memberinya makan, ia justru melemparkan piringnya tepat di wajah salah seorang tim kami." Shindong menjelaskan dengan raut ketus. Jinki mulai skeptis dengan gestur itu.

"Jadi, ini artinya, ia hanya bisa berbaring di atas ranjang? Karena aku yakin, tubuhnya pasti begitu lemah dengan hanya asupan cairan nutrisi saja. Iya, 'kan?"

"Itu..." beberapa tim mulai terlihat bingung. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam, menunduk dan tak mampu menatap langsung ke arah Jinki. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu mengernyutkan dahinya dan lantas menatap Yunho. _Sunbae_nya itu juga terlihat ragu dan tampak takut.

"Ia tak pernah tertidur, Jinki-yah. Ia tak membutuhkan ranjang—"

"_Mwoh_? Tak pernah tertidur?" Jinki mulai serius. "Bagaimana ia bisa tak pernah tertidur? Ia juga manusia 'kan? Aku yakin, sekuat-kuatnya ia dengan telekinetiknya itu, ia juga butuh yang namanya tidur, Yunho-_ssi_."

"Monster itu sudah tidak waras, Dokter Lee. Aku yakin, jika kami menempatkannya di sebuah kamar yang nyaman, ia pasti akan memporak-porandakan semuanya. Kami memutuskan untuk menjeratnya dengan rantai. Ia bahkan tak bisa berbaring dengan jeratan itu. Tapi tak masalah. Dengan perlakuan seperti itu, ia tak akan bisa berbuat seenak—"

"Shindong-_ssi_, sudah cukup!" Yunho tiba-tiba mengintervensi pengakuan rekannya. Penjelasan itu bisa saja membuat Jinki salah paham jika hanya didengar secara parsial. Dan benar saja. Raut syok kini sudah tergambar jelas di paras _hoobae_nya itu. Dalam hati, Yunho sungguh mengutuk kecerobohan Shindong.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Ja-Jangan katakan bahwa kalian selama ini sudah memperlakukannya seperti binatang!" Rasa skeptis itu benar-benar semakin memuncak. Jinki mulai tak percaya dengan kumpulan tim ilmuwan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Atensinya lantas berpaling ke arah Yunho, satu-satunya sunbae yang sangat ia hormati itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Yunho-_ssi_? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku mengapa obyek penelitian kita bisa dijerat dengan rantai dan tak diberi pelayanan yang lebih baik?"

Hening.

Yunho membisu untuk sesaat. Mencoba memikirkan frase diplomatis yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinki. Ia paham betul bahwa _hoobae_nya itu tak akan menolerir tindakan kekerasan. Namun, ia dan juga timnya sungguh tak punya pilihan lain.

"Bagaimana jika kau melihatnya sendiri, Jinki-_yah_? Dengan begitu, kau akan paham, mengapa kami tak bisa menjelaskannya secara harfiah."

Saran yang digemakan Yunho membuat segenap timnya terbelalak. Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar itu. _Sunbae_nya hanya mengangguk, mempercayakan Jinki dengan persepsinya sendiri. _Namja_ berambut karamel itupun lantas beranjak dari kursinya. Membiarkan Yunho menuntunnya menuju ke tempat dimana Lucifer berada. Tiap derap langkah mereka yang menggema semakin membuat Jinki merasakan firasat buruk.

Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan segenap keadaan ini.

'Semuanya terlalu janggal. Benar-benar terlalu janggal.'

* * *

Dan benar saja firasat Jinki.

Dalam sejarah hidupnya, ilmuwan muda itu tak pernah melihat sebuah paronama yang begitu pilu dan menyesakkan seperti saat ini.

Gelap. Pengap dan bau anyir darah yang begitu menusuk. Itulah impresi yang ia dapatkan saat Yunho membuka sebuah pintu berukuran besar yang terdapat di ujung ruangan. Hening. Tak ada suara apapun di dalamnya selain hanya suara dentuman elektrokardiograf. Jantung Jinki semakin berdebar kencang. Ada perasaan takut saat ia semakin memijakkan kedua kakinya ke dalam.

_Klap!_

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Jinki saat _sunbae_nya itu mulai menyalahkan saklar lampu yang ada di dalam ruangan. Tercekat. Itulah yang terjadi pada Jinki saat atensinya mendapati beberapa peralatan lab yang berserahkan dan bahkan noda-noda darah kering yang menghias sebagian dindingnya. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu mulai beraut pucat.

"I-Ini—A-Apa maksudnya ini, Yunho-_ssi_? M-Mengapa ruangannya seperti ini? Dan... Lucifer?" Dengan raut miris, _sunbae_nya itu hanya dapat terdiam sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah altar di tengah ruangan. Dan waktu pun seolah terhenti tatkala kedua mata Jinki mendapati panorama dari calon obyek penelitiannya itu.

'_N-Namja_?'

Ya, benar. Siapa sangka jika eksistensi '_monster_' yang mengemban nama Lucifer itu ternyata hanyalah sesosok _namja_ muda yang tampak begitu rapuh. _Namja_ itu terlihat menunduk. Sapuan rambut brunetnya terlihat berantakan tak tentu arah. Rantai-rantai bergerigi tajam selalu setia menjerat entitasnya dengan begitu erat. Bahkan terlalu erat sampai-sampai sebagian dari gerigi tajam itu menembus permukaan kulit arinya dengan begitu lalim.

Pakaian yang menghinggapinya hanyalah sebuah celana jeans robek yang sudah pasti bercorak darah. Dan yang membuat Jinki semakin beraut horor adalah, saat ia melihat banyak sekali ukiran luka di tubuh rapuh _namja_ itu. Kentalnya darah seakan menjadi tinta utama dalam lukisan raganya. Jika posisi mereka dibalik, Jinki yakin, ia pasti tak akan bisa bertahan hidup dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Semua ini sungguh sudah kelewatan.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin—" Jinki benar-benar kehabisan kata. Ilmuwan muda itu mendadak merasa lemas. Obyek penelitiannya terlalu memilukan untuk ditatap. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa perlakuan yang akan didapat oleh _namja_ itu ternyata separah ini. Yunho hanya dapat menepuk bahu _hoobae_nya itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"_Mianhe_, Jinki-_yah_. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tak memiliki wewenang penuh dalam projek ini. Aku tak bisa melawan keinginan pemerintah dan bahkan anggota timku sendiri."

Ya. Mereka hanya dua ilmuwan yang harus takluk di bawah kekuatan pemerintah. Mereka hanya budak yang dipaksa untuk bekerja dengan mengesampingkan rasa prikemanusiaan. Sungguh keji. Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya dengan segenap perasaan berkecamuk. Kini tekadnya semakin bulat.

Ia akan mengambil alih projek ini secara penuh.

Ia harus segera menyelamatkan _namja_ yang malang itu.

Secara perlahan-lahan, ilmuwan muda itupun mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekati obyeknya. Semakin langkahnya mendekati namja itu, jantung Jinki semakin berdebar kencang. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Yunho mulai membelalak menatap itu.

"J-Jinki-_yah_! Kau tak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya! Akan sangat berbahaya!" Namun _hoobae_nya itu tak menggubris dan tetap melangkah mendekati Lucifer. Yunho semakin was-was. Ia pun lantas mengeluarkan _remote suppressant_—untuk berjaga-jaga jika Lucifer mendadak menyerang _hoobae_nya itu.

_Tap!_

Langkah Jinki terhenti. Ilmuwan muda itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan obyek penelitiannya. Kedua mata cokelatnya menginspeksi sosok _namja_ yang dijerat lalim oleh banyak rantai itu. Ia terlihat begitu tak berdaya. Kepalanya masih tampak tertunduk, tak menunjukkan respon apapun. Dan mencoba mengambil inisiatif untuk mencari tahu, Jinki pun lantas berlutut dan menaikkan dagu _namja_ telekinetik itu.

Terpejam.

Kedua mata _namja_ telekinetik itu tampak terpejam. Dan Jinki seakan tercekat saat ia dapat melihat secara jelas bagaimana paras _namja_ itu sesungguhnya.

Tampan.

_Namja_ itu begitu tampan. Meskipun banyak guratan luka dan darah yang terukir di sana, namun semua itu tak akan sanggup untuk menyembunyikan ketampanan yang dimiliki olehnya. _Namja_ itu bahkan masihlah sangat muda. Manis dan terlihat begitu indah di mata Jinki.

Entitasnya sungguh sangat jauh dari definisi monster.

Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa _namja_ muda seperti ini bisa diperlakukan dengan rendah dan kotor? Meskipun ia sudah membunuh banyak orang, ia sungguh tak pantas direndahkan seperti ini.

Jinki yakin, _namja_ itu juga tak ingin terlahir dengan kekuatan mengerikan seperti yang sudah dimilikinya. Ia yakin bahwa pada dasarnya, _namja_ itu pasti tak ingin terlahir sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Ilmuwan muda itupun lantas menyentuh paras 'Lucifer' dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya tampak menginspeksi hamparan pipi sang _namja_. Begitu halus. Dan bahkan Jinki dapat melihat bahwa ada berkas air mata yang mengering dari kedua pelupuk matanya yang tertutup itu.

Menangis.

_Namja_ itu telah menangis sebelumnya.

Dan realitas itu membuat hati Jinki semakin teriris.

"Ia sedang tertidur, Yunho-_ssi_."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Yunho terbelalak. Dari kejauhan, _sunbae_nya itu tampak pucat. Selama ini tak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekati Lucifer sampai seperti itu. Jangankan menyentuhnya, mendekat beberapa senti saja sudah pasti nyawa menjadi taruhan. Namun melihat sosok Lucifer yang tak merespon Jinki, Yunho masih dapat bernapas lega.

"Tak biasanya ia tertidur total sampai seperti ini. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya tertidur hanya pada saat ia dibius total saja." Pengakuan Yunho membuat Jinki memandang miris.

"_Namja _ini juga manusia, Yunho-_ssi_. Meskipun kalian semua menyatakan bahwa ia tak butuh tidur, namun ia tetaplah manusia yang bisa merasakan lelah dan sakit. Ia butuh tidur. Tubuhnya membutuhkan apa yang dinamakan dengan istirahat."

Jemari Jinki lantas beranjak dan mengusap sapuan rambut brunet Lucifer. _Namja_ telekinetik itu tampak mengernyut sebelum pada akhirnya, ia merasa tenang dengan sentuhan Jinki. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sedang bermimpi indah saat ini. Dan menatap air mukanya yang tampak damai dibalik luka-luka yang menghiasnya lantas membuat Jinki turut tersenyum.

Ia pasti akan menyelamatkan _namja_ itu.

Neraka lab ini bukanlah tempat yang pantas untuknya.

"_Namja_ ini pasti memiliki nama 'kan, Yunho-_ssi_?"

"Nama?" Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya. Jinki hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari obyek penelitiannya.

"Aku tak ingin memanggilnya Lucifer. Aku ingin memandangnya sebagai manusia. Bukan sebagai monster seperti yang selama ini dipikirkan oleh orang-orang."

Yunho terdiam mendengar itu. Selama ini, mereka semua hanya menyebut _namja_ telekinetik itu sebagai Lucifer. Itu juga semata-mata karena perintah negara. Nama asli dari _namja_ itu sepertinya terlalu dikutuk di mata masyarakat. Bahkan terlalu dikutuk sampai-sampai mereka semua ingin melenyapkan eksistensi nama itu dari mata dunia ini.

Bahkan Yunho yakin, banyak sekali orang-orang yang tak ingin menamai anak-anak dan keturunan mereka dengan nama yang sama seperti yang diemban oleh _namja_ telekinetik itu.

Namun, yang dikatakan oleh Jinki memanglah benar.

Yunho tak bisa membiarkan kebenaran terpendam dan lekang oleh waktu.

Ia pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman jika ia ketahuan membocorkan nama asli dari _namja_ telekinetik itu. Namun Yunho tak peduli. Ia sangat percaya dengan Jinki. Ilmuwan itu yakin bahwa _hoobae_nya itu akan mampu membawa perubahan dan keadilan dalam piciknya konspirasi pemerintah.

Ia yakin bahwa Jinki dapat menghentikan segenap rantai dosa ini.

"Jonghyun."

"Apa?"

"Nama asli dari Lucifer adalah... Kim Jonghyun."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Saya gak bakal ngupdet fic ini kalo ketikan saya belum nyampe sekitar 50% dari semua chapter secara keseluruhan. Jadi harap maklum kalo semisal setelah ini, updetnya bakalan agak lama. ^^;

Btw, fic yang saya publish di asianfanfic juga bahasa indonesia kok. Bukan bahasa inggris. Jadi jangan khawatir buat yang gak ngerti bahasa inggris. Lagian, inggris saya juga grammarnya ancur lebur. :P *slapped*

Kamsahamnida buat yang udah baca dan review! ^^


	3. Part 2: Recupero

**Memento Mori © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Lee Jinki 'Onew' (SHINee), Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), other K-Pop boyband's members.**

**Pairing: OnJong/JongYu (Lee Jinki 'Onew' x Kim Jonghyun)**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst/Tragedy**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Dark-fic, Chara-death, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Terinspirasi dari Elfen Lied, Bloody-scene, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**God has given you one face, and you make yourself another." – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

**Part 2**

**Recupero**

"APA? K-Kau tak bisa membawanya begitu saja, Jinki-_ssi_! Hal ini akan sangat membahayakan nyawamu!"

"Itu benar. Ini sudah menyalahi prosedur, Dokter Lee. Kami tak bisa memberimu ijin dalam hal ini."

Suasana di dalam ruang rapat tampak begitu sengit.

Jinki terlihat tenang. Ilmuwan muda itu terduduk dengan raut tak terdefinisi. Tak ada kegentaran yang terasa di dalam dirinya. Kumpulan tim ilmuwan yang saat ini berada di satu ruangan dengannya sungguh tampak seperti sekumpulan prajurit musuh yang harus ia taklukkan. Ia berusaha keras. Ia berusaha keras untuk memperjuangkan hak kebebasan dari obyek penelitiannya.

Lucifer.

Ah, tidak.

Jonghyun.

Ya, benar. Kim Jonghyun. Mengetahui nama asli dari _namja_ berambut brunet itu sejatinya sudah membuat Jinki merasa senang. Nama _namja_ itu begitu indah. Dan yang sangat Jinki sayangkan adalah, mengapa nama seindah itu bisa dikubur dan ditutupi dengan sebutan mengerikan seperti Lucifer?

Mereka benar-benar sudah kelewatan.

Jinki akan memperjuangkan hak _namja_ itu untuk mendapatkan perlakuan yang seadil-adilnya. Dan ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk memenangkan perang argumen ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, obyek yang mereka pertaruhkan adalah manusia. Seorang _namja_. Jinki sungguh tak main-main dengan semua ini.

"Melihat perlakuan tak layak yang sudah didapatkan oleh Jong—maksudku, Lucifer. Ya, benar. Lucifer. Apakah pantas _namja_ itu dibekap dan dirantai dalam sebuah ruang lab pengap seperti ini? Kalian bahkan tak segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan untuk mendisplinkan dia? Ini tak bisa dibenarkan. Kalian semua sudah menyalahi aturan yang ada. Semua ini sudah dapat dikategorikan sebagai tindak penganiayaan terhadap manusia!"

"Kami tak punya pilihan lain, Dokter Lee. Tiga orang ilmuwan kami telah tewas sebelumnya. Tentu saja kami tak bisa membiarkan _namja_ itu bebas begitu saja. Ia akan menghancurkan semuanya—"

"Hah! Aku yakin, tiga ilmuwan kalian tewas karena mereka sudah membuat _namja_ itu marah! Dan siksaan fisik yang kalian berikan pada _namja_ itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin tak stabil! Kekerasan bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk meneliti dia. Kalian tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa! Yang kalian lakukan hanyalah membuatnya hancur sampai pada titik dimana _namja_ itu menginginkan mati!"

Nada Jinki mulai meninggi. Ilmuwan muda itu tampak begitu menakutkan saat marah. Beberapa dari tim ilmuwan lainnya semakin gentar untuk membarakan resistensi terhadap _namja_ berambut karamel itu. Karena mereka tahu bahwa mereka berada di pihak yang salah.

"Tapi badan pemerintah negara telah mengijinkan prosedur penelitian kami. Mereka membiarkan kami menelitinya dengan cara kami sendiri. Selama mereka setuju, tentu perlakuan kami terhadap obyek tak perlu dipermasalahkan, bukan?" Shindong mencoba berkilah. Jinki semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar itu.

"Hah! Pantas saja pemerintah tak kunjung mendapatkan hasil dari penelitian ini. Itu karena kinerja kalian yang asal-asalan."

"A-Asal-asalan? Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Dokter Lee? Pernyataan Anda sangatlah tidak hormat!" Shindong mulai tak terima. Dan Jinki lantas membalas argumen itu dengan simpulan senyum sinis.

"Ya, benar. Kinerja kalian memanglah asal-asalan. Jika tidak asal-asalan, tentu mereka tak akan menyerahkan projek ini padaku, bukan? Itu artinya, secara tak langsung mereka tak puas dengan kinerja kalian."

"Tch!" Shindong membuang muka. Statemen yang digemakan Jinki merupakan pukulan mati bagi kubunya. Ilmuwan muda itu kembali menegaskan pendapatnya.

"Selama projek ini dibebankan padaku sepenuhnya, aku ingin Lucifer segera dipindahkan ke dalam lab pribadiku. Aku ingin menelitinya sendiri. Aku tak butuh distraksi dari kalian. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu melaporkan hasil dari pengamatanku terhadapnya."

Jinki tak bermaksud bernada angkuh. Jujur saja, ia bahkan benci jika terlibat dalam sebuah konfrontasi yang tak mengenakkan seperti ini. Ia tak ingin membuat impresi yang buruk akan citranya sebagai ilmuwan muda. Tapi, demi menyelamatkan _namja_ yang akan menjadi obyek penelitiannya itu...

Persetan citranya.

Jinki takkan segan untuk berjuang sampai ke titik darah penghabisannya.

Untuk beberapa menit, tak ada yang mampu menyanggah dan melawan keinginan Jinki. Ilmuwan muda itu benar-benar sudah memegang kendali secara penuh. Dan beberapa tim ilmuwan yang lain hanya dapat merutuki _namja_ berambut karamel itu di dalam hati. Mereka merutuki kejeniusan Jinki. Kemampuan diplomatisnya benar-benar tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjamin jika memindahkan projek ke dalam lab pribadimu akan aman-aman saja, Dokter Lee?" salah seorang ilmuwan kembali menunjukkan keraguannya. Jinki hanya tersenyum dengan gurat determinasi di parasnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan memasang _suppressant_ di dalam labku. Dan tentu ia akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih baik di dalam labku dibanding dengan perlakuan yang ia dapatkan di lab ini." Sindiran itu begitu menohok. Shindong pun menyeringai sarkas dan lantas kembali memojokkan Jinki.

"_Mianhe_, Dokter Lee. Tapi instalasi _suppressant_ tidaklah mudah. Kami tak akan ikut bertanggung jawab jika komponen yang terpasang salah—"

"Akulah yang akan membantu Jinki-_yah_ untuk memasangkan _suppressant_ itu di dalam labnya."

"D-Dokter Yunho-_ssi_!" Segenap tim ilmuwan tampak terkejut dengan intervensi Yunho. Ilmuwan itu tampak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya. Ditatapnya Jinki dan _hoobae_nya itu lantas mengangguk, berterima kasih.

"Aku akan membantu Jinki-_yah_ untuk mengurus kepindahan Lucifer. Aku akan merenovasi lab pribadinya. Lagipula, akulah yang menciptakan _suppressant_ itu. Jadi, merupakan tanggung jawabku untuk tetap mengawasi daya telekinetik yang dimiliki oleh obyek agar tidak membahayakan orang lain."

Segenap tim ilmuwan tampak terbelalak, tak percaya. Kini mereka tak dapat berkilah melawan Yunho. Shindong bahkan melayangkan tatapan kecewa pada rekannya itu. Namun Yunho tak peduli. Ia akan membantu _hoobae_nya meskipun posisinya sebagai _lead scientist_ terancam dicabut kapan saja.

Jinki tersenyum lega. Ia sungguh berhutang budi pada _sunbae_nya itu. Ia benar-benar berjanji bahwa ia tak akan mengecewakan kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan Yunho padanya.

"_Gomawo_, Yunho-_ssi_. _Kamsahamnida_..."

* * *

.

.

"_Jonghyunnie."_

"_..."_

"_Jonghyunnie, bangunlah."_

"_..."_

"_Jonghyunnie!"_

_Suara erangan termuntahkan._

"_Aargh! Hyung! Aku sangat mengantuk! Jangan ganggu aku!"_

"_Hahaha... Pabo. Dasar kau ini tukang tidur."_

_Sekelebat bayang masa lalu terlihat. Sebuah pohon rindang menjadi saksi akan kehangatan masa dari dua sosok namja muda yang telah ia naungi itu. Salah satu namja yang kiranya masih berumur sepuluh tahun tampak tertidur lelap. Ia tertidur di pangkuan namja yang sepertinya berumur lebih tua darinya._

_Namja yang tertua tampak tersenyum. Ia membelai lembut untaian rambut brunet milik namja yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya itu. Atensinya lantas berpaling ke arah langit._

"_Kau tahu, Jonghyunnie? Andaikan kita terlahir sebagai burung, aku pasti akan mengajakmu terbang setinggi mungkin. Jauh dari kumpulan anak-anak jahat itu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu disakiti lagi."_

_Namja muda yang tertidur tampak tersenyum. Kedua tangannya lantas beranjak dan melingkarkannya di pinggang sang hyung. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang ada di sana._

"_Aku bisa menerbangkan hyung jika hyung mau. Tapi aku tak ingin hyung melindungiku. Akulah yang akan melindungi hyung. Aku rela mereka menyakitiku asalkan hyung tak tersakiti."_

"_Jonghyunnie..."_

_Sepoi angin menderu. Dua iris cokelat mulai terbuka secara perlahan-lahan, menatap sang hyung dengan simpulan senyum tipis di parasnya. Mulutnya menggemakan untaian frase kejujuran._

"_Aku hanya membutuhkan hyung di dunia ini."_

"_..."_

"_Tak ada yang lain."_

.

.

.

"Ugghh..."

"Ah, kau sudah terbangun rupanya?"

.

.

Pening.

Berat.

Sakit.

Tiga rasa itu menyatu tatkala hamparan iris mulai terbuka. Putih. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah putih. Tak lagi hitam seperti biasanya. Tak lagi gelap seperti biasanya. Tak lagi hampa.

Putih.

Putih.

Dan blur.

_Namja_ itu mulai memuntahkan erangan pelan. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa terhantam oleh truk. Benar-benar berat dan lemah. Ia memang sudah terbiasa terbangun dengan cambukan luka. Namun kali ini...

Entah mengapa ia tak terlalu merasakan sakit.

Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit... nyaman?

"Argh..." suaranya terdengar serak. Kedua matanya masih mencoba untuk menyesuaikan daya akomodasi yang ada. Perban. Ia melihat sekujur tubuhnya terlapisi oleh perban. Luka-lukanya tak lagi terlihat. Bahkan tak ada lagi bercak darah yang selalu setia melukis parasnya.

"A-Apa ini—" Dan _namja_ telekinetik itu berhasil menggapai kesadaran sepenuhnya. Rasa skeptis semakin memuncak saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang putih. Ia tak lagi dijerat oleh rantai-rantai lalim itu lagi. Putih. Semuanya putih. Ruangan tempat ia berada itu sungguh mirip seperti rumah sakit.

_Titt! Titt! Titt!_

Suara dari elektrokardiograf yang ada di samping ranjang membuatnya tersadar bahwa tubuhnya masihlah terhubung dengan alat-alat kedokteran itu. Selang infus tampak menyatu di telapak tangannya. Dan panorama itu membuat dahinya berkerut heran.

Sejak kapan ia dipindahkan di tempat seperti ini?

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Luka-lukamu masihlah belum kering."

"H-Hah?" lamunan terbuyarkan. Tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada sesosok figur selain dirinya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Dengan cepat, atensinya mengarah ke sumber suara sang interuptor. Dinding skeptis kembali menebal tatkala sesosok _namja_ mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"S-Siapa kau!" Nada itu begitu tajam, seolah menyiratkan bahwa jika kau maju selangkah lagi, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya. Dan figur yang mendekat tak menampakkan geliat gentar sedikitpun.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Dokter Lee Jinki. Mulai sekarang, kau berada dibawah tanggung jawabku... Kim Jonghyun."

"A-Apa?"

_Namja_ telekinetik itu terbelalak syok. Dimensi nostalgia seakan menghantam nalarnya. Dunia serasa berputar. Sekian lama ia tak mendengar namanya itu diguratkan. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyebut nama aslinya. Ini sungguh tidak mungkin. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?

Kim Jonghyun?

Kim...

... Jonghyun.

Bukan lagi Lucifer. Ia tak lagi disebut sebagai Lucifer. Gelar monster itu seakan runtuh dari entitasnya. Ia tak lagi dipandang sebagai iblis menjijikkan itu lagi.

Dan hal itu membuat Kim Jonghyun, _namja_ telekinetik yang sudah diasingkan oleh mata negara, lantas tenggelam dalam rasa terhenyak. Dua mata cokelatnya tampak terbelalak lebar. Debaran jantungnya terasa cepat. Selama ini, hanya ada satu orang yang sudi untuk memanggil nama aslinya.

'_Hyung_...'

Dengan cepat, atensi Jonghyun kembali beranjak ke arah _namja_ yang sudah mengguratkan namanya itu. Lee Jinki. Dokter sekaligus ilmuwan muda itu tampak berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Cokelat bertemu cokelat. Dua _namja_ itu terlihat saling menatap satu sama lain dengan begitu intens. Waktu seolah terhenti. Jinki bahkan terhenyak saat menatap legamnya kedua mata Jonghyun.

Murni.

_Namja_ telekinetik itu terlihat begitu murni. Begitu bersih.

Ia terlihat begitu indah tanpa hiasan darah dan taburan luka.

Dan Jonghyun seakan merasakan guratan sensasi yang berbeda.

Ia tak lagi disambut oleh wajah-wajah dingin para ilmuwan yang sudah menyiksanya. Ia tak lagi terprovokasi dengan hinaan yang mereka guratkan. Ia tak lagi melihat hitam. Ia tak lagi dibelenggu dalam jerat kegelapan. Putih. Kali ini semuanya putih. Hangat. Penuh dengan cahaya.

Penuh dengan... kebebasan.

Paras rupawan Jinki seakan mampu membuat dinding pertahanan Jonghyun perlahan runtuh. Ia tak pernah melihat ilmuwan—atau mungkin manusia—yang memandang eksistensinya dengan begitu hangat. Ia sudah biasa diludahi dengan pandangan hina. Ia sudah biasa diludahi dengan pandangan dendam. Namun kini, ia tak menemukan kedengkian di mata Jinki.

Pandangan _namja_ berambut karamel itu begitu lembut. Terlalu hangat.

"_Hyung..."_

"_M-Mwoh_?" Jinki menautkan alisnya. Jonghyun lantas mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng cepat. Tidak. Sungguh tidak mungkin. Jinki bukanlah _hyung_nya. Jinki bukanlah sosok_ hyung _yang selama ini selalu menghangatkan eksistensinya. Jinki bukanlah _hyung_ yang sudah menjadi setengah dari nyawanya.

_Hyung_nya sudah tiada. Binasa.

Dunia sudah membunuhnya. Dunia sudah melenyapkan eksistensi orang yang sangat berharga bagi Jonghyun.

Dunia sudah membunuh orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Kenyataan pahit membuat Jonghyun kembali terbakar akan api amarah. Bengisnya distopia seolah meracuki nalarnya lagi. Semuanya tak berguna. Hidupnya benar-benar tak ada gunanya lagi. Ia gagal melindungi _hyung_nya. Ia gagal melindungi orang yang merupakan embodimen hidupnya itu.

Ia gagal.

Ia sudah kehilangan hidupnya.

Ia sudah mati.

"Hei, apa kau tak apa-apa?" Jinki mengernyutkan dahinya. Rasa khawatir mulai terpatri saat obyek penelitiannya terlihat diam dengan pandangan kosong. "Kim Jonghyun apa kau—"

"Diam! Kau tak berhak memanggilku Jonghyun!"

Bentakan kasar itu membuat Jinki terbelalak. _Namja_ berambut brunet itu menikamnya dengan pandangan tajam. Dua iris cokelat kembali dipenuhi dengan aura skeptis yang begitu dalam. Jinki lantas membisu, tetap bergeming di posisi ia berdiri. Tak mendekat. Juga tak ada niatan untuk menjahui Jonghyun.

Ia tahu bahwa membangun kepercayaan diantara keduanya tidaklah mudah.

Semuanya membutuhkan waktu.

Ia bisa menunggu itu.

Dan _namja_ telekinetik itu tampak menggertakkan deretan giginya. Ia tak akan membuka hati begitu saja. Karena semua manusia sama saja. Mereka hanya akan menusuknya dari belakang. Mereka hanya akan menghujamnya dengan distopia. Tak peduli seberapa baik perlakuan yang mereka tampakkan. Tak peduli seberapa manis untaian frase yang mereka ucapkan.

Semuanya palsu.

Dan Jonghyun sudah muak dengan semua itu.

"Tak ada satupun manusia yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku tak sudi nama asliku diguratkan oleh makhluk menjijikkan seperti kalian!"

"Tapi kau juga adalah manusia."

"Tch! Apa katamu? Manusia?" Jonghyun menggemakan tawa sarkas. Jinki hanya terdiam saat _namja_ itu kembali menghunusnya dengan nada yang begitu dingin. "Jika aku bisa bereinkarnasi di dunia yang menjijikkan ini, aku lebih memilih terlahir sebagai binatang daripada sebagai manusia seperti kalian!"

Dengki.

Kedengkian yang dipendam Jonghyun begitu besar.

Dengki. Benci. Sakit. Kecewa.

Semua itu bisa dirasakan Jinki sepenuhnya. Ia turut merasakan empat rasa terpedih itu. Hanya dengan menatap kedua mata cokelat Jonghyun yang tampak begitu lelah dan sakit, ia bisa mengerti bahwa _namja_ itu sudah terlalu rapuh menjadi budak luka. Ia sudah terlalu hancur untuk menahan segenap siksa yang ada. Ia sudah lelah. Ia hanya ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Dan Jinki sudah menguatkan determinasinya.

Ia akan mengembalikan cahaya kehidupan _namja_ telekinetik itu.

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Jonghyun."

"A-Apa?"

"Aku tak akan pernah memanggilmu sebagai Lucifer. Karena sebutan itu hanya ditujukan untuk sesosok monster." Jonghyun terhenyak. Jinki memandang serius. Ilmuwan muda itu lantas mengguratkan pernyataannya dengan sangat tegas.

"Kau adalah manusia. Dan aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai manusia. Tak peduli meski kau sangat membenci kodratmu sebagai manusia sekalipun. Karena sampai kapanpun juga, kau tetaplah manusia." Dan hal itu membuat Jonghyun geram. Ilmuwan yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar memuakkan. Benar-benar keras kepala.

Sama seperti dirinya.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau mengerti diriku! Kau tak tahu apa-apa mengenai kehidupanku! Jadi sebaiknya kau diam dan pergi dari sini sebelum kau menyesalinya!" Kedua iris cokelat itu perlahan bertransisi menjadi kuning keemasan. Jinki tetap terdiam dan tak beranjak dari posisinya sama sekali. Rautnya tak terdefinisi.

Dan Jonghyun semakin menggertakkan deretan giginya saat ilmuwan muda itu mengguratkan secercah frase yang sudah dengan keras ia larang.

"Kim Jonghyun."

Namanya lagi-lagi disebutkan.

Emosi kembali membara di benak Jonghyun dan n_amja_ telekinetik itu lantas membuat sebuah vas bunga yang ada di atas meja menjadi melayang mendekatinya. Vas itu lantas terarah ke hadapan Jinki.

"Katakan namaku sekali lagi, maka aku tak akan segan-segan melemparkan vas ini di wajahmu!"

"Jonghyun."

_Buuaggh!_

_KRAAAATAKKK!_

Paras Jinki tersibak ke samping saat vas itu menghantam keras di hamparan pipinya. Bersamaan dengan jatuh dan pecahnya vas ke lantai, _namja_ itu lantas mengusap pipinya dan kembali menatap Jonghyun. Figur yang ia tatap hanya terbelalak syok. Jinki tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mundur dan menyerah.

"Aku tak peduli meski kau akan menghujam tubuhku dengan apapun. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Jonghyun. Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa tidak semua manusia di dunia ini... buruk."

Determinasi Jinki begitu kuat. Jonghyun hanya terdiam mendengar itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sang ilmuwan, bersamaan dengan kedua iris kuningnya yang meredup. Rasa kesal masihlah hinggap di dalam dirinya. Ia tak akan percaya begitu saja.

Tidak.

Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan pernah mau percaya.

Jinki hanya akan melakukan hal yang sia-sia saja.

"Manusia sepertimu benar-benar sangat bodoh."

Tak mempedulikan ucapan menohok Jonghyun, Jinki hanya berlutut dan mulai mengambil pecahan vas yang terjatuh tadi. Ia membersihkan lantainya dengan teliti agar Jonghyun tak terkena pecahan belingnya. Ia bahkan bersyukur karena _namja_ telekinetik itu hanya melempar vas bunga saja. Ia tak ingin keadaan kamar yang ia sediakan untuk Jonghyun itu menjadi berantakan.

Ia akan mengurangi beberapa properti kecil yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mulai dari sekarang.

Setelah membawa pecahan belingnya, Jinki mulai berdiri dan lantas beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum ilmuwan itu benar-benar keluar, ia berbalik sejenak menatap Jonghyun. _Namja_ brunet itu masih menghunusnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan kembali membawakanmu makanan nanti. Beristirahatlah."

Dan dengan itu, pintu kamar pun tertutup bersamaan dengan terkepalnya kedua tangan Jonghyun.

_Namja_ telekinetik itu hanya dapat merutuk pelan.

"_Pabo_."

* * *

"_M-MWOH_! K-Kau sudah memindahkannya di dalam lab pribadimu!"

"Ki-Kibum, aku—"

"Dan ia sudah berani melemparmu dengan vas bunga!"

Jinki hanya dapat menghela napasnya saat kawan baiknya terlihat syok, terbakar amarah. Kim Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu emosi. Ada rasa tak terima yang begitu tinggi dalam diri _namja_ berambut pirang itu saat ia tahu bahwa kawan baiknya diperlakukan dengan seenaknya saja.

"Benar-benar kurang ajar! Setelah apa yang sudah kau berikan padanya, berani-beraninya ia memperlakukanmu seperti ini! Apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah mati-matian memperjuangkan hak kebebasannya dari tangan negara? Monster itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Kibum-_ah_, sudahlah. Aku paham mengapa ia berperilaku seperti itu. Ia menderita trauma yang cukup parah. Janganlah menjustifikasi terlalu negatif." Jinki merasa tak nyaman. Pada akhirnya Kibum hanya dapat terduduk di kursinya sembari mendengus dengan raut ketus. Tangannya disilakan tepat di dada.

"Aku benar-benar tak suka ini, Jinki-_hyung_! Aku paham jika memang mentalnya sedikit terganggu. Tapi setidaknya aku yakin, ia masih cukup waras untuk menghargai segenap kebaikanmu padanya!"

"Aku tak mengharapkan apapun darinya, Kibum-_ah_. Aku hanya ingin mengobati trauma di mentalnya dan membuatnya mengerti bahwa tidak semua manusia itu buruk." Determinasi Jinki membuat Kibum mendesah pasrah. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu memang merupakan orang yang sangat persisten.

"Dan aku juga ingin membuktikan pada negara dan dunia jika memang ia tidaklah berbahaya. Ia bukanlah monster. Aku akan membuat semua orang kembali memandang kedudukannya sebagai manusia. Sebagai _namja_ normal yang memiliki hak untuk meniti hidup di dunia ini."

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Tidakkah keinginanmu itu terlalu utopis? Semua tak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Kau akan mendapat banyak masalah yang mungkin akan membahayakan hidupmu sendiri!" Genangan kekhawatiran kembali terpatri dalam pandangan Kibum. Jinki mencoba untuk tersenyum optimis dan menepuk bahu kawannya itu.

"Kita takkan pernah tahu jika belum mencoba, bukan? Aku yakin, selama ada usaha, pasti ada jalan keluar. Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan suatu cara agar pemerintah negara yakin bahwa eksistensi Jonghyun tidak akan membahayakan dunia. Aku berniat untuk menciptakan sebuah _core_ _suppressant_ khusus yang nantinya akan kutanamkan di tubuh Jonghyun. Dengan begitu, kemampuan telekinetiknya itu bisa diredam seluruhnya."

Kekehan renyah menggema. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat paparan keyakinan kawannya itu. Ia tak akan tega menghancurkan harapan Jinki. Yang terpenting bagi Kibum adalah, untuk membuat Jinki merasa bahagia dan selalu tersenyum. Karena _namja_ berhati lembut itu pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Ia tak berhak mendapatkan distopia.

Sungguh...

Sejatinya obyek penelitiannya itu sungguh beruntung karena ia bisa jatuh ke dalam tangan seorang Lee Jinki.

Karena yang Kibum tahu, Jinki merupakan _namja_ yang begitu suci dengan kebaikan dan kesempurnaan yang setara dengan sosok malaikat sekalipun. Ilmuwan muda itu bak sisi putih di dalam hitam dan kotornya genangan dunia.

Dan ia tak akan tinggal diam jika kawan baiknya itu tersakiti dan dihujam dengan hitamnya konspirasi picik dunia. Tidak. Kibum tak akan rela membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Eksisnya Jinki seakan menjadi pertanda bahwa takdir tak menginginkan manusia untuk selalu dicap sebagai sisi pembawa kehancuran.

Manusia juga dapat membawa perubahan dan kebaikan.

Dan Jinki adalah entitas yang mewakilkan hal itu.

"Kau menyukainya, _Hyung_?"

"_Ne_?"

"_Namja_ telekinetik itu. Apakah kau menyukainya?" Jinki terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kibum hanya memandangnya, menanti penjelasan. Karena menurutnya, kawan baiknya itu tak akan sampai berkorban seperti ini jika tidak ada sesuatu yang ia pendam di dalam hatinya.

Jinki terdiam sejenak. Kedua mata cokelatnya lantas terarah ke arah jendela. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Kibum seperti apa. Karena ia sendiri masih mencari jawaban itu.

Ia tak bahkan tak mengerti, mengapa hatinya begitu tergerak saat menatap entitas Jonghyun. Seolah ada daya magnet yang menariknya agar selalu berada di sisi _namja_ telekinetik itu. Seolah ada ikatan misterius yang membuatnya selalu ingin membasuh Jonghyun dengan lentera kehangatan.

Jinki tak tahu apa sebabnya.

Namun yang jelas, hanya ada satu alasan kuat yang membuatnya ingin mempertahankan eksistensi Jonghyun.

"Entahlah, Kibum-_ah_. Saat pertama kali aku menatapnya, aku merasa bahwa sepertinya..."

...

"... _namja_ itu pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku."

* * *

_Titt! Titt! Titt!_

Dentuman elektrokardiograf itu terdengar dingin. Seolah-olah ia berdentang hanya untuk menghina eksistensi Jonghyun. Keheningan yang menyelubunginya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Hamparan dinding di sekujur ruangan terlihat menjulang begitu tinggi. Seakan ingin memperangkap Jonghyun dalam dimensi kesendirian untuk selama-lamanya.

Sunyi.

Sekelilingnya terasa begitu sunyi. Begitu hampa. Tak ada warna apapun. Tak ada eksistensi apapun.

Hanya putih. Putih. Putih. Dan putih.

Dan kosong.

Sendiri.

Segenap gambaran mengerikan itu membuat kedua mata cokelat sang _namja_ menjadi terbelalak takut. Ia memang sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendiri. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup terselubungi dengan jerat kegelapan. Ia sudah biasa hidup dengan jeratan rantai sebagai sahabat setianya.

Namun kali ini...

Entah mengapa, kesendirian itu terasa begitu menakutkan.

Mungkin karena ruangan barunya itu berwarna putih. Bercahaya. Terlalu nyaman untuk disinggahi. Hingga membuat Jonghyun sadar bahwa ia memang benar-benar sendiri.

Hitam.

Ia lebih memilih warna itu. Ia lebih memilih kegelapan sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Ia lebih memilih jeruji rantai sebagai penjerat raganya.

Itu karena hitam tak membuatnya menginginkan cahaya.

Itu karena gelap tak mengijinkan kedua matanya untuk melihat bahwa eksistensinya memang selalu tertinggal sendiri.

Itu karena jeratan jeruji rantai tak mengijinkannya untuk berbaring. Tak mengijinkannya untuk mencicipi rasa nyaman.

Itu karena hitam, gelap dan jeruji rantai membuatnya selalu menginginkan mati. Selalu membuatnya tak memiliki harapan lagi. Selalu membasuhnya dengan segenap rasa sakit dan pedih.

Selalu membuatnya terperangkap seperti monster.

Dan ruangan baru ini.

Putih. Cahaya. Ranjang. Semua itu hanya membuatnya menginginkan hidup. Hanya membuatnya kembali menginginkan secercah harapan baru. Hanya membuatnya tak menginginkan sakit lagi.

Hanya membuat eksistensinya diperlakukan seperti... manusia.

Tidak.

Jonghyun tak suka itu. Jonghyun tak menginginkan semua itu. Ia tak ingin lagi kembali hidup. Ia tak ingin lagi memiliki harapan.

Ia tak ingin lagi dipandang sebagai manusia.

"A-Aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini!" _Namja_ itu mulai menjerat rambut brunetnya sendiri, menggelengkan kepala dengan raut pucat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Menggigil akan ketakutan yang tak berdasar. Ia tak tahan dengan segenap perasaan baru itu. Ia hanya ingin segera keluar secepatnya dari ruangan putih mengerikan itu.

Dengan cepat, Jonghyun segera beranjak dari ranjangnya, mencabut segenap kabel dan selang infus yang terhubung pada tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah secara hati-hati menuju pintu keluar. Kepalanya masih terasa pening. Kedua kakinya tampak gemetar lemah karena sudah lama ia tak menggunakannya untuk berjalan. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia disekap di dalam lab negara dan selama bertahun-tahun pulalah ia harus dijerat oleh rangkaian rantai bergerigi tajam itu.

"Kkhhkk—si-sial—kakiku sa-sakit sekali—" _Namja_ itu mengerang sakit saat rasa nyeri mulai menghantam kedua kakinya. Ia pun berlutut untuk sejenak, mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit itu dengan memijatnya perlahan-lahan. Sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mencoba untuk kembali berdiri dan meraih gagang pintu.

Yang ada di benak Jonghyun saat itu adalah pasti daun pintu itu sudah dikunci dari luar. Namun ternyata tidak. Ia sungguh terkejut saat pintu itu bisa dibuka dengan mudahnya. Jinki benar-benar tidak mengunci pintunya. Ia benar-benar tak berniat untuk mengurung Jonghyun di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak seperti para ilmuwan terdahulu yang selalu saja menyekapnya dengan lalim.

'_Namja_ itu...'

Jonghyun masih tampak terhenyak. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jinki. Seharusnya monster berbahaya sepertinya haruslah diawasi dengan ketat dan disekap di dalam ruangan yang begitu terpencil agar ia tak bisa lolos dan mengancam keselamatan masyarakat. Namun ilmuwan muda itu benar-benar mengabaikannya. Seolah-olah Jonghyun bukanlah sesosok monster yang pernah membunuh ratusan orang di Seoul.

'Ilmuwan itu benar-benar _pabo_!' Jonghyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya emosi. Jika memang ilmuwan itu berniat untuk membuat hatinya tersentuh maka ia salah. Taktik seperti ini tak akan berpengaruh apapun terhadap Jonghyun. Ia tak akan pernah membuka hati untuk ilmuwan muda itu. Ia tak akan pernah percaya pada siapapun.

Dengan sigap, _namja_ itu segera melangkah keluar, mencoba menginspeksi ruangan baru yang ia tapaki itu. Sepertinya ia berada di sebuah ruang apartemen besar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jinki mampu merenovasinya dan membuat sebuah laboratorium kecil di dalam apartemennya sendiri.

'Tak ada waktu bermain-main. Aku harus segera keluar dari apartemen ini!' Jonghyun membulatkan tekadnya. Kedua mata cokelatnya segera melacak keberadaan pintu keluar apartemen Jinki. Kakinya terus melangkah lemah menuju ke ruang tengah dan melewati ruang tamu. Melihat betapa sepinya bilik-bilik apartemen itu, Jonghyun mengasumsikan bahwa Jinki sedang keluar dan tidak berada di apartemen.

Ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus.

"Akhirnya sampai juga..." seringai licik terpapar di paras Jonghyun saat ia berhasil menemukan pintu utama apartemen Jinki. _Namja_ itu lekas mencoba untuk membuka pintu. Diputarnya gagang pintu berwarna keemasan itu. Akan tetapi gagal. Pintu itu ternyata terkunci rapat. _Namja_ telekinetik itu lantas menggeram emosi.

"Sial. Aku tak akan bisa menendang pintunya dengan kedua kakiku masih sangat sakit. Kalau sudah begini maka tak ada cara lain lagi." Kedua mata Jonghyun tampak memicing tajam sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mulai memejamkannya, mencoba berkosentrasi. Dan tak sampai hitungan menit, gagang pintu terlihat bergerak perlahan-lahan. Terus bergerak. Bergerak dan...

_Krataaakk!_

Gagang itupun terjatuh ke bawah dan daun pintu mulai terbuka bersamaan dengan olah napas Jonghyun yang tersengal.

"Hhahh... hhhahh... si-sial. Padahal hanya menggerakkan gagang pintu saja. Tapi kenapa rasanya berat sekali? A-Apakah mungkin apartemen ini dipasangi dengan _suppressant_? S-Sialan!" sembari memegangi dadanya yang sedikit sesak, Jonghyun segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen. Ia hanya menginginkan kebebasan.

Namun tak disangka. Halangan ternyata tak berakhir sampai di situ saja.

"Hei! Kau ingin kabur ya, hah!"

"Jangan kabur kau!"

"_Shit_!" Jonghyun mulai terpojok saat beberapa penjaga di depan pintu kamar Jinki mulai mengepungnya dengan sigap. Seringai licik lantas terpapar di paras _namja_ telekinetik itu. Ia tak gentar sedikitpun.

"Cih. Sekumpulan sampah. Sebaiknya kalian enyah dari pandanganku jika masih ingin hidup!" Kedua iris memicing tajam. Jonghyun kembali memfokuskan kemampuan telekinetiknya saat kumpulan penjaga itu mulai berlari menyerbunya.

"Aarrgghh!" Dalam kecepatan durasi yang tak terdefinisi, beberapa penjaga itu tiba-tiba terhempas dengan begitu kerasnya dan mulai tersungkur ke lantai. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang terbentur ke hamparan dinding. Erangan sakit massal termuntahkan. Jonghyun hanya tersenyum sinis menatap mahakaryanya itu.

"Hah. Dasar tikus. Hanya segitu saja perlawanan kalian? Sungguh membosankan—uhkkh—" Jonghyun membelalak saat rasa sakit menghunus tubuhnya. _Namja_ brunet itu mulai berlutut sembari meremas hamparan perban yang membalut dadanya. Napasnya kembali terengah. Kondisi tubuhnya masihlah belum stabil. Dan efek _suppressant_ yang terpasang di apartemen Jinki hanya membuat daya telekinetiknya semakin melemah.

"Si-Sial... hhahh... hhh—"

"Dia melemah! Sekarang saatnya! Serang dia!" Beberapa penjaga kembali bangkit dari lantai dan mulai mengayunkan sebilah kayu ke arah Jonghyun. _Namja_ brunet itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mencoba kembali berkosentrasi. Di tengah tekanan _suppressant_, ia masih dapat membuat kayu yang ada di tangan beberapa penjaga melayang dan melesatkan balik ke arah mereka.

_Duuaakk!_

"Aaaarrrgghhh!" Para penjaga itu berhasil ditumbangkan Jonghyun. Namun, tubuh _namja_ berambut brunet itu semakin berada diambang batasnya. Ia tak bisa memaksakan diri lebih dari ini.

Dan sepertinya, jala realita tak mengijinkannya untuk menggapai kemenangan semudah itu.

"Menyerahlah, Lucifer!"

Salah seorang penjaga tampak mengarahkan pistol ke arah Jonghyun.

_Namja_ telekinetik itu hanya dapat merutuk dengan raut sakit.

"B-Brengsek."

* * *

"Jika kau butuh bantuan untuk menyusun komponen projek _suppressant_ itu, jangan segan untuk memanggilku, Jinki-_hyung_. Meskipun kejeniusanku masih dibawahmu, tapi aku masih mampu untuk merancang _prototype_nya."

"Hahaha... tentu saja, Kibum-_ah_. Aku pasti akan membutuhkan bantuanmu. Yunho-_ssi _juga terlibat dalam pembuatan _suppressant_ khusus ini. Aku yakin, kita bertiga akan menjadi tim ilmuwan terhebat sekorea!"

Dua ilmuwan muda itu tampak berjalan, menapaki koridor apartemen dengan sunggingan senyum di paras mereka. Seminggu sekali, Kibum sudah pasti akan singgah ke apartemen Jinki untuk membantu kawannya itu dalam menyusun_ draft_ pengadaan dari beberapa projek mereka. Kibum bahkan membantu _namja_ berambut karamel itu untuk merapikan kamar apartemen dan juga menyiapkan makan malam.

Keduanya sudah berteman semenjak memasuki bangku sekolah dasar. Tentu keakraban itu sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Dan takdir sepertinya sangat mendukung ikatan keduanya. Sama-sama meniti karir sebagai seorang ilmuwan, mereka pun pada akhirnya menjadi satu kesatuan _partner_ kerja yang sangat kompak. Dan karena intensitas keduanya yang sering terlihat bersama—terutama kebiasaan Kibum yang memanggil Jinki dengan sebutan _yeobo_—terkadang rumor bahwa mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih mendadak menguap di mata rekan kerja mereka yang lain.

Namun, hubungan Kibum dan Jinki sudah seperti sepasang saudara.

Dan mereka cukup nyaman dengan ikatan persaudaraan yang erat itu.

"Ah, sial! Aku lupa jika besok aku harus menyerahkan _draft_ pengadaan lab baru untuk projek pemetaan formula X-5 pada Dokter Minho! _Yeobo_, bagaimana ini?" Kibum tampak frustasi. Jinki hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu rekannya itu.

"Lebih baik hari ini kau tak usah singgah di apartemenku, Kibum-_ah_. Kau selesaikan saja dulu _draft_mu itu."

"Tapi—"

_DORR!_

Suara tembakan itu membuat Jinki dan Kibum terbelalak syok. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu tampak pucat saat mengetahui bahwa suara tembakan itu berasal dari arah kamar apartemennya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di samping pelipisnya.

Ia memiliki firasat buruk.

'Jonghyun...'

"Ji-Jinki-_hyung_, a-apa itu?" Kibum tampak khawatir. Dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain hanya mengikuti Jinki yang segera berlari menuju ke tempat kejadian perkara.

* * *

"Aakkhh... hhaahh... hhh—"

Buncahan napas terengah berat.

Raut penjaga itu tampak begitu pucat dan horor tatkala peluru yang ia tembakkan ke arah Jonghyun dapat dilesatkan ke arah sebaliknya. Peluru itu hampir saja mengenai parasnya. Dan beruntung penjaga itu masih bisa selamat hanya dengan melesetnya peluru itu beberapa inci darinya saja.

Dan usaha penghadangan peluru itu membuat Jonghyun semakin melemah.

_Namja_ berambut brunet itu kini tampak tertunduk. Dadanya semakin sakit. Keringat yang bercucuran semakin menandakan bahwa kondisinya terancam _drop_. Iris kanannya tampak bertransisi menjadi keemasan. Ia berusaha keras untuk menggunakan kemampuan telekinetiknya diluar _limit_ lagi. Dan semakin besar daya telekinetik yang ia keluarkan, semakin besar pula tekanan _suppressant _yang harus ia lawan.

'Sial. Padahal dulu aku bisa menumbangkan bangunan hanya dengan menjentikkan jari saja. Sepertinya para ilmuwan keparat itu sudah meracuni tubuhku dengan obat-obat pelemah. Dasar brengsek!' Jonghyun hanya dapat membatin dengan begitu emosi. Dan pada akhirnya, _namja_ brunet itu tak mampu menyanggah tubuhnya lagi.

Ia mulai bersandar di hamparan dinding. Mencoba mengatur olah napas di tengah rasa sakit yang semakin menghunus raganya.

Dan Jonghyun hanya dapat terbelalak saat mulut pistol itu kembali terarah padanya. Penjaga itu sepertinya belum jera juga. Dengan gemetaran, ia mencoba untuk menarik pelantiknya. Kedua tangan Jonghyun terkepal erat menatap itu.

'S-Sial. A-Aku tak akan mampu menghadang pelurunya lagi—"

"M-Matilah kau, Monster!"

"JONGHYUN!"

_DOOORRR!_

"Aaaaarrghh!"

Waktu seolah terhenti.

Kedua mata Jonghyun terbelalak syok tatkala percik darah mulai terhambur tepat di hadapannya. Peluru itu telah dilesatkan. Dan anehnya...

Ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit.

"JINKI-_HYUNG_!"

Kibum menjerit horor. Dan jeritan itu membuat Jonghyun tersadar bahwa ada sesosok _namja_ yang sudah menjadi tameng untuk melindungi dirinya.

'Lee Jinki.'

Ya, benar. Lee Jinki. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu tampak tertunduk di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya mencoba membungkam luka yang ada di lengan kirinya. Darah. Peluru itu telah melesat di lengan kiri Jinki. Dan hal itu membuat Jonghyun tercekat, tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Jonghyun-_ah_..."

Suara parau itu membuat Jonghyun terhenyak. Kedua iris cokelat Jinki memandangnya dengan begitu rapuh dan lelah. Dan frase lembut yang tergurat dari mulut ilmuwan itu seolah membuat debaran jantung Jonghyun berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

Seonggok permintaan tulus tergurat, menghunus tepat ke hati _namja_ telekinetik itu.

"Kumohon... percayalah padaku."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **_Gomawo_ buat yang udah baca dan sudi ninggalin review buat fic abal ini. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya beneran gak sempat ngedit dan ngebeta ulang dikarenakan _schedule_ mudik yang padat *plaks*

_See you all in the next chapter_~ ^^


End file.
